What did Grasshead do!
by account permanently out of use
Summary: This is the end of the fic...I left it open, but I have no motive for it.....sob.....Oh well, I guess you'll hafta wait till I put a new fic up!
1. Technical difficultys

Please go easy on me, this is my first fanfic ever. Disclaimer:I don't even own a copy of bloody roar! (my sister does)  
  
Any comments on how I can improve will be greatly appriciated. -Darkness Angel.  
  
What did Grass-head do!?  
  
-chapter 1-  
  
For as long as he could remember, Busuzima wanted to rule the world.Today, he could finally achive that dream!In a dark, gloomy laboratory he made the final preperations. "Ray gun.check, hair gel.check, clean underwear.check, check and CHECK!!!"Busuzima cried, "Mwahahahahahahaha!I, the great Busuzima shall use this ray gun to turn myself into.. a GOD!!hahahahehehehe!" He pointed his remote at the contraption and prepared to push the big red button."The world is MIIIIIIIIIIIINE!!!" "Oh no you don't!"Yugo's voice boomed from the doorway. Busuzima whirled around in time to see Uriko and Kenji deliver a double flying kick to his face.As he fell to the floor his thumb slipped and hit the button.The ray gun rattled and shook as it powered up.Kenji and Uriko looked forward as the beam of bright green light hit them full force. "Kenjiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"Yugo shouted. "Urikooooooooooooooo!"Alice screamed. As the light died away, the two teens slumped to the floor. Yugo and Alice ran to their siblings' sides.Alice checked their pulses, "They're still alive.Just unconcious." "YOU!"Yugo shouted at Busuzima to realise, he had gone.. Long ran to Alice.Yugo picked Kenji's unconsious body up.Long held Uriko's still form in his arms. "We may have not been able to capture Busuzima,"Long said "But what is important now is we care for Kenji and Uriko.Who knows what the ray gun did to them." They left the filthy lab quickly so that the teens could be looked after in their homes.  
  
Somewhere in a dark deserted corner Busuzima hid, waiting for a chance to escape properly. "Dagnabbit!I failed again!"Busuzima screeched."Nevermind that now, I better run for my life!" He disappeared into the shadows fearing for his life....  
  
-end of chapter 1-  
  
So what did ya think?I'm gonna put the first two or three chapters up as a pilot fanfic.if all goes well, I'll add more chapters. 


	2. The change

Yay!It's chapter 2! I'll be a nice little girl and put what happened to the dynamic duo in this chapter.If you want a disclaimer look at chapter 1. All feedback is welcome, and to any posible flamers, thanks, I live in Ireland ind it's feckin' freezing! -Darkness Angel  
  
What did Grass-head do!? -Chapter 2- Kenji began to stir uncomfortably as he awoke from his comatosed state.He slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by Pink walls, Pink silk sheets and Teddys in the shape of cats. "What in the unholy flying fuck is going on here?" It seems he is in Uriko's room, but where is Uriko? "Gyahhhhh!" He obviously noticed the breasts.. "Yahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" And the fact he now has a vagina instead of a penis. "Whaaaaaaa!" And he has long Auburn hair instead of his short, spikey, navy hair. "What the fuck has happened to me!!??" As those who are a little smarter than the avereage fanfic reader may have noticed, Kenji had now become.URIKO! Alice ran up to the room to see if her sister was okay. "Uriko!Are you okay?Was that Kenji I just heard?"Alice looked at her sister. Kenji nodded his head. "Kenji's in the room?"Alice asked cautiously. Kenji shook his head. "Can you talk?"Alice asked. Kenji shook his head, hoping that that would eliminate the problem of him keeping his own voice getting him caught out. "Yeah well, if you are hungry aunt mitsuko has made breakfast."Alice said. Kenji jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs. "Well, she may have lost her voice but, she sure gained an appitite!"Alice remarked.  
  
Ohgami Residence: Uriko was still a little groggy from the coma she had just snapped out of.I guess that's why she didn't realise that she was using a penis to urinate. She yawned as she pulled her boxers back up around her waist.She walked over to the sink and washed her hands and face.She looked into the mirror. "Hi Kenji."She said."Wait a miniute, T-th-tha-that's m-m-m-me!" An evil grin spead across her face.She pulled the waist band of the boxer shorts forward and took a peek at the male appendage that was concealed by the black fabric. "Oh my god."  
  
-end of chapter 2- 


	3. Strange behaviour

This will be the last part of the pilot phase of this fic.Yes I know that Uriko was a little out of character.I do have one word in my defense..TESTOSTERONE! (Did I spell that right?)After all Uriko has become trapped in the oh so sexy bishounen Kenji's body!.Anyway you know the Disclaimer drill.I won't continue the fic until you say that I have to because it's a decent attempt at a fic.Now I think I should in advance place my defense.. A:This is my first fic.. B:I'm related to a former fanfic writer who couldn't write a decent fic to save her sorry ass. C:I only know what I know about Bloody roar from playing with my sister (On the PS2!(before you get any weird ideas..))or readng fanfics or going on to sites about Bloody roar. Now that that's all done and dusted. I welcome all comments wether they be good or bad (Good will be treated more favourably) I need the advice of those who are more experienced. ...I'll shut up and get on with the fic now...yes. Enjoy! p.s: ".."= speech. '.'= thought. -Darkness Angel.  
  
What did Grass-head do!? -chapter 3- Nonomura residence: Mitsuko looked at her 'daughter' who was currently shoveling down spoonfuls of tomato soup. "My, my."Mitsuko cooed."My girl finally decided to get some beef on her to get the womanly figure she needs to have for rearing children." Kenji spat the soup out. 'rearing children!'Kenji screamed in his mind.'you gotta be kidding lady!' "Uriko!"Mitsuko shouted, "have some manners young lady!" Kenji shrunk back in his seat. "Well, time to have a bath.."Alice said."Uriko, get ready." Kenji began to sweat..'oh brother..a bath?me?oh shit.'  
  
Ohgami residence: Uriko stepped out of the shower smiling.she looked down at her 'little' 'friend'. Yugo walked in."Uriko is awake too bro.Ally and the others are waiting in the park, get a move on." 'hmm, does that mean Kenji is in my body?'Uriko looked at Yugo before grabbing some clothes and putting them on.  
  
The Park: Yugo and the other elder zoanthropes were huddled together for a 'grown-up' discussion. Kenji and Uriko were also discussing their current problem. "Kenji, have you done anything indecent to my body?" "Nope.unless being forced to have a bath is a bad thing.." "No, no it isn't..at least you've been looking after Me.." "Why? Have you been doing anything with my body?" "Umm, I had a shower and pissed a couple of times.." "And? I know there's something else." "O.K! Okay.I, I played with it." "Nonomura!" "Shhh, were supposed to be mute.." "You wanked me!" "Testosterone.." "Did it even." "....yes..." "At least I had respect for your body!" "Yeah right.." "I did!" "Kenji...I can smell perfectly now.you should know that I can tell you are lying." "FINE! I, I did do something while I was in the bath.." "See.So why did you do that to me?" "I, I like you.Well I liked you.now I am you." "Well I did it for the same reason.and I must say.I'm impressed.very impressed.." "With what?" "The fact you're so well hung.." "Eek.don't talk like that!" "Why? Afraid I might bring you into the dark side.." "That's it! I'm gonna get that pervert to fix us back to the way we were before that big green ray hit us!" They looked at the elders who were staring at them in awe. "I knew that he was acting strangely.."Yugo shouted. "Oh my gawd."Alice said. "I think we should get this problem fixed now!"Jane said. And so the hunt began... -End of chapter 3-  
  
Yay.. Anyway.that is the last piece of the pilot phase in the fic.This was probably the longest installment in this fic so far.I hope you enjoyed it because I'm eager to please.I put a lot of thought into this..It took me two hours and twenty miniutes to write the three chapters.I made Kenji and Uriko do that to eachothers' bodys because of a development in the story later on, so don't be bitching about it.Please don't hurt me! AUFWIEDERZEHN!(Tell me if I spelt that properly too..I'm only just getting good at german..) 


	4. Encounter

Yay you like it!This is the continuation of my first ever fanfic.I own Phoenix.If you are wondering about her she's Busuzima's long lost bastard child. What did Grass-head do?! -Chapter 4-  
  
It seemed as though the tip off about Busu-freak hiding in Brazil was a fake, as the gang had been searching the place for days without any joy. Now there was only Kenji, Uriko, Yugo, Alice, Long, and Jane in the group. Shenlong had been lost in Bangkok, many speculate he is currently inhabiting a seedy bar...unknowing that the sexy women pole dancing are really the lady boys of Bangkok! Yugo had took his eyes off the road for one second and it was that second a girl decided to step out in front of the car. *Wham! * Kenji ran out of the car and bent down beside the girl.As it so happened you could see his panties perfectly from where Uriko was sitting. *Whoosh! * "Eek!Uriko you're bleeding all over the car seat!"Alice screamed. "I saw Kenji's butt...heh heh....."Uriko smirked proudly, forgetting that that was once her ass. "Boys will be boys Ally..."Yugo chuckled. "She's coming to."Kenji said. The girl stirred, "Ughh..." "Are you okay?" Kenji asked. "Yeah...." the girl replied. "M' name's Phoenix." Long leaned over to his fiancé, "This girl has grammar as bad as Grass- head!" Jane rolled her eyes. Phoenix looked at Uriko for a couple of seconds and then ran off screaming. Uriko frowned, "Was I really that scary with a nose bleed?" Kenji looked back at his friend.He saw she had blood covering what used to be his face. 'strange, I used to have nose bleeds when....'It dawned on him, "URIKO!" Jane became impatient, "Guys can we continue with the hunt?" Kenji looked in the direction Phoenix ran, 'she looked like pervert, and why did she run away like that?Could it be?.....brother.....' -End of chapter 4- I made a little indication to the character called Sooryu didn't I? Well, if his owner is reading this and wouldn't mind me using him it would be greatly appreciated.(Man I like saying 'greatly appreciated' don't I?) Well next chapter will definitely deserve an R rating, (AT LEAST!) 


	5. To fall in love

I reckon that this is as perverted as I can go....I'm probably wrong though.... What did Grass-head do?! -Chapter 5-  
  
Kenji stirred in his sleep that night, The hot Brazilian climate did noting to his hatred for hotness, it only made it more powerful. He opened his deep brown eyes slowly and brushed a lock of sticky brown hair from his face.He carelessly tossed a long white shirt onto his naked body and made his way to the dresser.He picked up a brush and a scrunchie and proceeded to brush his long brown hair up into a ponytail. He walked onto the balcony in the dark room and stared out at the city's bustling nightlife, and that's when it hit him.He found himself attracted to his former body. "You can come down from the roof now Uriko, I know you're there..." Uriko soundlessly dropped to the floor and walked over to Kenji.Kenji stared into the serene Gold eyes that once were his.Uriko showed signs of having the same feelings as Kenji. "Kenji, I never felt this way about anybody before, and I sure as hell thought that I'd never look at my own body in the way I do but," Kenji wrapped his arms around Uriko's neck and pressed his nose against hers. "Uriko, I want you..." "I need you..." "....kiss me Uriko, do things to me that I never thought of doing to you..." Uriko kissed Kenji on the lips softly. "I love you Ohgami." "Nonomura, I loved you the instant I saw you, I was just too arrogant to admit it before.." Uriko kissed Kenji on the neck and moved down to his collarbone.Kenji groaned and dragged Uriko towards the bed. ".........Uriko, sleep with me.." "...okay..." "Make love to me maybe?" Uriko removed all clothing from their sweaty bodies and proceeded to physically express her love for Kenji.  
  
Alice was fast asleep as Yugo proceeded to take out his book on quantum physics.He heard a soft banging noise coming from Kenji's room next door followed by a few moans. "Heh, musta fallen outta bed." He continued to read up on the time space continuum.After an hour the banging got louder as it was accompanied by some squeaking and louder moans. Yugo furrowed his brow as he made out what was being moaned louder and louder by his brother.He shook Alice and hissed, "Your sister's fucking my brother!" Alice looked at her lover groggily for a second before hearing Kenji cry out Uriko's name as if he was having an orgasm.Alice blinked and jumped out of bed as Yugo placed his book on the night stand and slipped out from under the covers. When they opened the door they were shocked to see...nothing. Kenji had sensed that the elder zoanthropes in the party would storm in as he climaxed so just before they entered He and Uriko did some ninja techniques and avoided being caught in the act.  
  
Kenji and Uriko sat up on top of the roof staring intently at each other. "That was amazing..."Kenji sighed, "It was so perfect..." "It wasn't the way I had imagined it but at least I was with the one, well, uh, soul I wanted to lose my virginity to."Uriko blushed as Kenji snuggled into her chest. "Think we should go back in?"Kenji asked as Uriko cast a casual glance at her watch. "Nah, it's almost sunrise now so let's just wait and watch."She replied as she swiftly put a tee shirt on.Kenji buckled up his white sandals and kissed his girlfriend. "I love you....."They both sighed to each other as the golden rays of the sun cast the darkness of the night before aside.  
  
-End of chapter 5- ...................Wow, ...I showed some talent there didn't I? As for Yugo, I have his as a genius, he pretends to be stupid so nobody will pester him, besides having him to take the piss out of cheers the others up so he's giving up his dignity for his compatriots. (Compatriots......I sound like Gado.....) 


	6. The plot thickens

Oh my, Kitty, my older idiot sister has done something to destroy our joint computer.Now due to the kind nature of my father, I'm able to continue my story.Sorry it took me a while to get this up, my uncle is in hospital after being burnt badly in a fire. Well lets get down to business! -Darkness Angel.  
  
What did grass-head do!? (Chapter 6) Alice was unbearably angered by last nights events, but Kenji and Uriko were seated side by side snuggling safely into one another. "What were you thinking!You both could've made a big mistake last night!Uriko's body could be pregnant for Kenji's body!"Alice shrieked. "Calm down Ally!"Yugo said. The other elders looked evily at him.Seeing as there was no other option left Yugo finally decided to show his high levels of intelligence off. "The only way to stop me from-"Alice was cut short by Yugo saying, "You must clearly think of the reprecussions of your actions dearest otherwise you may wind up harming either your sister's soul or her body.Also, who cares if Uriko's body has become with child, I'm sure my sibling's body will ensure the infant's safety as well as The significant other.." Jane and Alice looked at yugo confused, "say what?" Long stood gawking at Yugo."Yugo my good man, Where did you learn to talk like that?" "At Harvard law school when I was fifteen."Yugo replied. "Oh."The others replied. Suddenly there was a loud crash as the shower of wood engulfed the room. "Sorry about that!"Said a loud masculine voice. "Uncle Kuroi!"Yugo said, "Did you complete your mission?" "Indeed dear child!Doctor Busuzima as you requested..but....I found him lying on the roadside..not..um....not living.."Kuroi replied."Sorry." "Oh brilliant, now how are we going to return these two to their original bodys?"Alice groaned. "No worries, I found his daughter who is more than willing to help."Kuroi grinned, "All thanks to one of my nephews threatening to hurt her if she didn't." "Right let's get back to that lab!"Jane shouted. -end of chapter 6- Here it is in all it's...glory? 


	7. The change part two

Now as a precaution I am finishing my story within the next couple of weeks, in case the computer genius decides to fuck our dad's pc up too.. Enjoy! -Darkness Angel.  
  
What did grasshead do!? (chapter 7) Phoenix began to fiddle with some wires as Yugo deciphered the manual for the ray gun.Alice was still in shock and Jane was sleeping while Long was fast asleep. Kenji cuddled into Uriko, "Riko, if this ray gun plan doesn't work out and I am pregnant, will you-" "I'll get a job and support you the best I can."Uriko replied."I love you and I'd do everything in my power to make sure we got through anything." "I'd do the same as you, if we were in our normal bodys, you do know that don't you?"Kenji said."And if this works, I want to know if you'll marry me when we're older." "Of course I'll marry you!"Uriko said."I can't think of what way my life would be without you." "It's a pity that uncle Kuroi had to leave so soon."Kenji sighed, "But I guess that that's the type of life you have when you're in the elite zoanthrope sqadron." "Oh well."Uriko said."Kenji,.., would you mind getting a pregnancy test done now?You know before we." "He he , I was one step ahead of you the whole time, we're not pregnant!" "YESSSSSSSSSSSS!" "Gee, I thought you'd be disappointed." Uriko proceeded to do a happy dance on the table.Kenji, shrugging off his confusion joined her flailing about like a fish outta water. *crash!* The dynamic duo were lying on the floor in a comprimising position. "Jesus do you guys hafta be at it like rabbits all the time?"Phoenix shouted unaware of a member of the group being a part of the offended party. "WHAT!Just because us rabbits are sucessful in the breeding process doesn't mean we're sex crazed maniacs!"Alice hollered. "I can vouch for that...I know it all too well."Yugo said. *zzzzzzzzzap!* *fizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz* "Ouhies!!!" *thud.* A now charcoaled Yugo lay on the floor, twitching painfully. "He must have forgotten about my extra special abilitys."Uriko said as Kenji's hands were filled with static bolts. Alice tried to surpress a giggle, but it was too much to hold, eventually the room was in hysterics. Suddenly the gun powered up and yet again hit Kenji and Uriko with full force, yet again knocking them unconcious..  
  
........Uriko slowly awakened from her unconcious state to be greeted by an old familiar scene of pink walls, curtains, bedsheets and teddys in the shape of cats. "I'm me again!" ....Kenji yawned as his urine went splashing into the toilet.Yawning once or twice he shook off any excess piss and pulled his boxers up without any idea of who he was now. He looked into the mirror. "Hey riko what are you doin' here?" He looked again. "Wait a miniute, that's me!" He began to do a happy dance and shouted as loud as he could, "YESSSSSSSSSSSS!!" He ran into the kitchen and picked up the phone.He dialed a number annd waited for the recipiant of the call to pick up . "Hi?" "Hey is Uriko awake?" "Yes." "Can I speak to her yet?" "You are speaking to her, you dumbass." "I see you're back to normal too." "Kenji?" "No shit Sherlock!" "Keep digging Watson!" "That'll be easy seeing as I'm a-" "Shut up already you obnoxious prick!" "I see the little change has made you more of a potty mouth.." "I learned from the master." "Ha ha, lets call a meeting, Shenlong's still missing." "yeah yeah I know.I'll get sis up in a miniute." "Bye, my kitten." "Buh bye, oh love of my life."  
  
-end of chapter 7- 


	8. Shenlong in bangkok!

Hey!This is the final installment of my first fic.Thanks to Tiger for letting me use Danielle!Luv ya lots! -Darkness Angel.  
  
What did Grass-head do!?  
  
(chapter 8)  
  
Shenlong was feeling a little woozy, for the first time ever.A rather attractive young woman arrived at his side.  
  
"Hi, I'm Amanda!"She said.  
  
Another Woman, walked over to Shenlong.She looked a little peeved.She took hold of Shenlong's arm and draged him away.  
  
"Come on honey, you've had too much to drink."She said, "and you, you skanky transvestite, keep your hands off of my husband!"  
  
Shenlong, too drunk to care put his arm around the second woman. The transvestite looked at this real woman ragefully.  
  
"And who are you?"Amanda shouted.  
  
"Doctor Danielle kaysley!"Danielle said matter of factly.  
  
Danielle dragged Shenlong off out of the bar and shoved him into a taxi ."Come on Shenlong, Alice told me to get you home.She owes me a lot of money for this."  
  
Shenlong Quriked an eyebrow "where we goin'?"  
  
....Hours later.  
  
Danielle dragged him out of the car and into the busy airport."Right shenlong, let's go home."  
  
"But I wanna stay here!"shenlong whined.  
  
Danielle blushed as shenlong's pout enhanced his facial features."Is there a way I can get you on the plane?"  
  
Shenlong had sobered up during the trip to the Airport, and had found himself attracted to Dannielle , so with a sly grin he cooed "Well my sweet doctor you might be able to convince me if you ask nicely."  
  
Danielle smirked evily before pulling Shenlong in closer for a kiss.  
  
"Okay, let's go home Danni!"Shenlong said, "Uh, does this mean anything to you?"  
  
"What do you mean?"Danielle said cocking her head to one side.  
  
"The kiss, oh beautiful one.do you want it to mean something?"Shenlong said with a sincere glow in his crimson eyes.  
  
"Well, I'll think about that on the plane.Are you going on the plane to see what I decide?"Danielle said while motioning him to the gateway with her index finger.  
  
Shenlong grinned and ran after her, to get on a plane to tokyo and start off his new life as Danielle's boyfriend. ... .... .But will they be wed? .. ... Of course!But we haven't gotten to that yet! -end of chapter 8, and the story.-  
  
Next fic is a introduction to.. *drumroll* ..... Kenta Shin!!!  
  
Kenta:Uh, you Aren't going to do anything mean to me.Are you? Me:No, not at all.even though I own your ass, and the rest of you as well.. Kenta:Pinkie sware? Me:..sure..Anywho.Here's a little question, follow the arrow..  
  
l l l l l V  
  
Which is the sicker relationship:  
  
Y2K (Yugo x Kenji)  
  
OR  
  
Long x Shenlong?  
  
Answer me by reviewing..BYE!!! 


End file.
